Joyeux anniversaire
by AWonderfulWorld
Summary: Un petit OS dans lequel nos héros fêtent l'anniversaire de leur navigatrice.


**Crédit : One Piece ne m'appartient pas**

Joyeux anniversaire

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Qui dit jour spécial dit bonne raison de faire la fête. En cette fin de soirée plutôt chaude, c'est exactement ce qui avait lieu sur un bateau du nom de Thousand Sunny. Les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille célébraient l'anniversaire de leur navigatrice. A cette occasion, la cuisine avait été décoré avec soin par les membres de l'équipage. Sanji, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à sa « Nami-swan » c'était surpassé. En effet, sur la table autour de laquelle était installé tout le monde étaient disposés tout un tas de plats à l'air plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Pour accompagner les mets, les barils d'alcool avaient été sortis et les meilleures bouteilles de vins débouchées. Le cuisinier avait passé la journée enfermé dans la cuisine afin de concocter un banquet digne de son nom.

La soirée fut ponctuée des conversations et des rires de chacun, parfois chantant et dansant le can-can sur les airs interprétés par Brook, le musicien. Alors que Nami et Robin échangeait avec ferveur sur un sujet qui semblaient les passionner, - vidant la bouteille de vin au fil de la discussion - la rousse s'aperçut que le regard de l'archéologue fixait un point derrière elle. Nami se tourna et vit son capitaine lui faire face avec son habituel grand sourire.

— Luffy : Shishishi, Nami, j'ai acheté un cadeau pour toi.

— Ussop : ON t'a acheté un cadeau ! s'exclama ce dernier en frappant le brun.

— Zoro: Je t'avais dis qu'il chercherait à faire comme si ça venait exclusivement de lui, dit le bretteur d'un air exaspéré

— Sanji : C'est pour ça qu'il a autant insisté pour que se soit lui qui le lui donne.

Luffy leur tira la langue pour seule réponse et se désintéressa d'eux. Il se tourna vers sa navigatrice et lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier cadeau de couleur rouge.

— Nami : Les gars, je vous avais dis que ce n'était pas la peine, vous abusez..

— Zoro : Bien sur, et si on t'avait rien offert on aurait tous fini avec une énorme bosse sur la tête et en prime avec une dette exorbitante qu'aucun de nous n'a les moyens de payer, rétorqua Zoro.

— Nami : C'est aussi vrai, lui accorda Nami avec un sourire moqueur.

— Chopper: Vas-y Nami, ouvre-le ! s'emballa le petit renne.

Elle se saisit du paquet et retira l'emballage qui recouvrait une boite noire. Elle l'ouvrit et ne put retenir une exclamation de joie. Dans la boite se trouvait un magnifique collier en or blanc avec pour pendentif une jolie améthyste taillée en longueur et entourée d'une spirale du même composant que la chaine. La navigatrice remercia chacun de ses amis avant de s'en saisir délicatement, un sourire resplendissant collé au visage. Elle le tendit alors à Luffy.

— Nami : Capitaine si vous pouviez me faire l'honneur de l'attacher pour moi.

— Luffy : Shishishi, bien sur !

Il le prit et Nami lui tourna le dos. Luffy attrapa en douceur les longs cheveux de la jeune fille et les déplaça sur son épaule gauche. Il la sentit frémir lorsque ses doigts la frôlèrent. La nuque découverte de sa nakama et la délicate odeur de mandarine s'en dégageant lui donnèrent envie de poser ses lèvres sur l'étendu de chaire exposée à sa vue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Luffy éprouvait du désir vis-à-vis de sa nakama. Au début, Nami n'était qu'une simple amie à ses yeux. Mais très vite, ses sentiments pour la rousse se sont transformés en quelque chose de plus fort, le conduisant à découvrir certaines émotions lui étant encore inconnues. Selon les autres, il n'était intéressé ni par les femmes, ni par le sexe. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Il coupa cours à ses pensées et fit passer le collier autour du cou de sa navigatrice et l'attacha avec soin.

— Nami : De quoi j'ai l'air ?

— Franky : SUPEEEEEEEER ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son habituelle position.

— Zoro : J'aurais plutôt dis d'une sorcière comme toujours

— Nami : Il veut vraiment que j'le cogne ce soir ! dit-elle avec des dents de requin et en brandissant son poing.

— Robin : Ne l'écoute pas kokaishi-san, c'est la façon de notre cher ken-san de te dire qu'il te va à ravir.

— Nami : Merci Robin !

Pour conclure cette agréable soirée, il fut décidé - au plus grand plaisir du bretteur - de terminer avec un jeu d'alcool. Comme toujours, le dernier à tenir debout gagne. Afin de pimenter le jeu, il fut décider que le vainqueur n'effectuerait pas ses quatre prochains tours de garde. Franky et Brook, ne buvant pas, l'un décida d'aller se coucher et l'autre s'installa dans la vigie d'ou il surveillerait l'arrivée potentielle d'un quelconque ennemi dans la nuit. Le jeu démarra et Chopper s'écroula au bout de sa première pinte, suivit de près par Ussop.

— Zoro : Quelle bande de faiblards. On n'a même pas encore attaqué les choses sérieuses.

Arrivé à la moitié du baril, les esprits déjà plus trop clairs, étaient désormais complètement embrouillés pour certains.

— Nami : Luffy tu devrais abandonné, laisse la boisson pour les grandes personnes.

— Zoro : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Luffy se mit à rire puis il s'effondra, purement et simplement, déclenchant l'hilarité des participants restant. Sanji fut le suivant. Une fois le baril finit, Robin se leva et déclara:

— Robin : Je crois que j'ai atteins ma limite. Il est temps pour moi de déclarer forfait, annonça celle-ci avec un sourire. Bonne nuit à vous

Elle quitta la salle à manger en tanguant légèrement en direction du quartier des filles.

— Nami : Le vin a du lui monter à la tête

— Zoro : Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il ne va pas tarder à en être de même pour toi

— Nami : Ne parle pas trop vite mon cher Zoro, n'oublie pas que petit un, je ne suis JAMAIS bourrée, et petit deux, je ne perds JAMAIS un défi.

— Zoro : Tss, il y a une première fois à tout.

Trois verres de plus. Trois de plus et l'épéiste s'endormit au grand bonheur de sa concurrente.

— Nami : Quel idiot, je lui avais dit que je ne perdais jamais un pari, dit-elle euphorique.

La jeune fille se leva, observa tendrement ses compagnons endormis, et s'attarda légèrement sur son capitaine. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, elle avait accepté le fait d'avoir développé des sentiments à son égard. Nami savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il la voit plus que comme sa nakama. Cela non pas parce que Luffy est un peu idiot - l'un n'empêche pas l'autre - mais parce que durant les deux dernières années, il avait vécu sur une île entouré de jolies femmes, et surtout de la plus belle de toutes, Boa Hancock. Luffy n'était peut-être pas attiré par elle, mais l'impératrice pirate étant tombée sous son charme, il se rendait surement compte qu'il pouvait avoir les femmes les plus magnifiques qu'il soit à ses pieds. En pensant à tout cela, Nami c'était inconsciemment rapprochée de l'homme élastique qui était assis à côté d'elle et sa main c'était posée sur sa joue, la caressant avec douceur.

— Nami : Si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime.. souffla-t-elle

Elle soupira puis se rappela alors que le matin même elle avait reçu un courrier de sa soeur, Nojiko. N'ayant pas eu le temps de lire la lettre, elle l'avait déposée près de sa table de nuit. Elle se leva et la tête lui tourna. Les premiers pas en direction de sa chambre se firent en titubant.

— Nami : Nami, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es jamais bourrée que l'alcool c'est de l'eau, se dit-elle à elle même.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle attrapa discrètement l'enveloppe ou était inscrits d'une écriture soignée son prénom. Pour ne pas réveiller l'archéologue qui dormait paisiblement, elle décida de s'installer sous ses mandariniers et prit donc le soin de prendre de quoi s'éclairer. La navigatrice s'adossa au tronc d'un des arbres, sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, la déplia et débuta sa lecture.

 _Nami,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta dernière lettre. Cependant, avant d'y répondre, j'aimerais commencer par te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, tu fêtes tes 21 ans. D'aussi longtemps que tu te souviennes, j'ai toujours été à tes côtés. En effet, dès lors ou nos chemins ont croisés celui de Belmer, nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. Je t'ai observée grandir et construire ta vie petit à petit. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je suis fière d'affirmer que plus qu'une jeune fille, tu deviens maintenant une femme. Et quelle femme exceptionnelle ! Toujours prête à ce sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aime. Mais plus que tout Nami, c'est le sourire que tu portes au quotidien qui m'envahit de pur bonheur. Je devine que tes amis prennent grand soin de toi, et que tu es désormais heureuse à leurs côtés. Mais dis moi Nami, es-tu vraiment comblée ? N'y a-t-il pas une chose qu'il te manque pour te sentir pleinement vivante ? Tu sais, j'ai tout de suite vu ce lien spécial qui vous unit, ce lien qui n'a surement fais que ce renforcer au fil des mois. C'est pour cela que lorsque j'ai lu avec quelle intensité tu décrivais tes sentiments pour ton capitaine, je n'ai pas été étonnée. D'une telle affinité entre deux personnes ne peut qu'en ressortir un amour puissant. Certes, je ne suis pas au quotidien avec vous, mais j'étais là lorsqu'il est allé défier Arlong uniquement parce qu'il avait osé te faire pleurer. Alors Nami, ne doute pas de ce qu'il éprouve à ton égard. Plus qu'une nakama, tu es celle pour qui son coeur bat. Tu es un de ses trésors. Et c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te protéger. J'ai confiance en Luffy. Quand le moment sera venu, tu trouveras le courage de le lui dire. En attendant, cesse de douter._

 _Encore un joyeux anniversaire._  
 _Ta soeur qui t'aime,_

 _Nojiko_

Nami sourit en fixant le morceau de papier entre ses mains. Pendant une grande partie de sa vie, sa soeur avait été d'un soutien indéniable. Force est de constater que cette dernière, même à des kilomètres, arrivait toujours à trouver les mots. La rousse rangea sa lettre, ferma les yeux et savoura la légère brise de cette paisible nuit.

Alors qu'elle somnolait depuis un moment déjà, la jeune fille se sentit soulevée de terre par deux bras musclés. Une odeur familière empli ses narines alors qu'elle se sentait plaquée sur ce qui semblait être un torse. Même à moitié endormie, elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles. Se sentant en sécurité, elle continua de laisser son esprit rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Elle fut transportée jusque dans sa chambre par Luffy qui la déposa sur son lit.

— Luffy : Et voilà Nami, comme ça, je suis sur que tu n'attraperas pas froid.

Contre toute attente, à la place de quitter la pièce, le brun au chapeau de paille s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune femme.

— Luffy : Une dernière chose, dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de sa nakama.

Il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

— Luffy : Joyeux anniversaire Nami, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il quitta la pièce.


End file.
